


包工头和男妓

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 40出头的包工头和出来卖的不务正业的小青年（25+）这篇的描写大概会粗俗一点不是文化人不搞情与爱
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	包工头和男妓

刚开始没在一起，还是购买服务的时候小青年上床特别会叫，包工头每回都能给叫硬了，觉得自己特别牛逼，给人操的浪叫，后来在一起了小青年就不叫了，操狠了或者特别爽的时候才出两声，包工头问他为啥不叫了，他说又不给钱为啥要叫啊，包工头脸黑了，一顿狠操，后半场叫了半天，发现包工头喜欢听叫床，小年轻后来就总叫，还是那种日本AV女优特别虚假的叫，包工头知道反正都是假的，跟他说不想叫就别叫，都快给他叫软了，而且能不能专业一点，还没进去呢叫啥啊。小年轻挠了挠头说不好意思职业病，包工头一下子就无语了，也不搞了，坐床上开始抽烟，小年轻被撂在那不上不下的撸了半天没啥意思穿上裤衩就睡觉了

“好哥哥，骚弟弟想你的大肉棒了。”（这大概是小青年在卖的时候跟每一个顾客说过的话）

**Author's Note:**

> 我那天看了一个porn，女演员可能母语不是英语，叫的时候音调十分奇怪，特别drama，特别像演的


End file.
